Glen Baskerville
Glen Baskerville was the title of the Baskerville who would inherit the honour of being Duke of the Baskervilles. This title discerned them from the other three Dukes in the Dukedom at the time. After a 100 year reign, the body of 'Glen' will deteriorate. Thus, it is the Glen's job to locate their successor. This successor would likely have some sort of relation to a Child of Ill Omen, and his/her duty, once taking on the title of 'Glen', to sacrifice the Child of Ill Omen to the Abyss by using the Chains of Condemnation provided by the Black Winged Chains. Once sacrificed, the Child of Ill Omen would be delivered to the dark core of the Abyss,where they would be destroyed, thus maintaining the stability of the world. The process of succession only occurs after each Chain the previous Glen had been contracted to has been transfered into their successor's body. This 'Ceremony of Transfer' is held before the entire Baskerville Dukedom infront of their Door to the Abyss. The initial preparation and transfer of the Chains of Condemnation can vary, though it commonly spans through the course of 10-20 years. Once a Ceremony begins, the current Glen mixes his/her blood with that of his/her Chains, and their successors are meant to drink it, a process similar to that of forming an illegal contract with a Chain. The order of the Chains being transfered also makes a difference in the ceremony. Each Chain is to be passed to Glen's successor in the order that they were contracted with. In Levi's case he transfered Raven first, followed by Owl, then Dodo, then Gryphon and finally Jabberwock to Oswald. As the Duke, each Glen is protected by their subordinates, but unlike the other three Dukes, Glen is also protected by Jiri. Jiri is a seemingly immortal member of the Baskerville Dukedom, who's sole duty is to protect each Glen. Her origins remain unknown, as no Glen was ever able to uncover the secrets behind Jiri's existance. After the transfer of the last Chain is completed, the previous Glen then begins to die, their body deteriorating and mutating into a new Chain, and their consciousness transferring to the mind of the new Glen. Thus each new Glen has not only their predecessors consciousness within them, but also that of all the previous Glens' before them. Known Vessels of Glen's Soul 931715.jpg|Levi|link=Levi His name is oswald.jpg|Oswald|link=Oswald Djgiaeorhgareoi;ghr.png|Leo|link=Leo *Note that Gilbert was to become Glen after Oswald, but Vincent interupted the Ceremony of Transfer with Raven, thus stopping Gilbert's inheritance of Raven, but the connection was made. Trivia * There have been at least seven incarnations of Glen Baskerville, Leo, Levi, Oswald, Gilbert and three other unknown Glens who were seen within Leo's soul. * Leo is the only known vessel of Glen Baskerville (as of time being) who does not have any known connection to a Child of Ill Omen , unlike Oswald's connection to Lacie, Levi's unspecified connection to a Child of Ill Omen and Gilbert Nightray's connection to Vincent Nightray. * It was revealed in Pandora Hearts 18.5: Evidence that the Glen whom Levi succeeded was female, thereby not restricting the role of Glen to a specific gender. *Birds seem to be attracted to the soul of Glen Baskerville as both Levi and Oswald have been shown numerous times with birds perched on their heads in both omakes and within the plot of Pandora Hearts. Category:Male Characters Category:Baskervilles Category:Contractors Category:Deceased Category:Characters Category:World of Pandora Hearts Category:Male